


sneeze

by theshipqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/pseuds/theshipqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama Tobio is a total sap and Hinata Shouyou has the worst timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble i wrote! i love these two nerds so much <3 i hope you enjoy it!

Early Sunday morning rays of sun filtering through window blinds made dazzling patterns on the sheets a pair of boys slept on, pressed close together. The sound of chirping birds in the tree next to his window and strips of light hitting closed eyelids made Kageyama stir awake. He blinked hard a few times and allowed his eyes to focus on the mess of orange in front of him. He brushed a piece of hair away from Hinata’s forehead and placed a kiss there. He watched his boyfriend's peaceful expression as he slept, breathing in a silent rhythm with his lips parted ever so slightly. Kageyama always thought Hinata was the most gorgeous at times like this. Partly because he couldn't make fun of him when he stared a little too long.

Hinata's nose scrunched up and he grimaced. The black haired boy wondered if he was having a bad dream, even if he hadn't had one in quite some time. In the blink of an eye, Hinata sneezed and lurched forward in his sleep, smacking his forehead against Kageyama's. He yelped and brought his hands to his throbbing forehead and Hinata looked around the room with confusion. He felt a surge of pain coming from above his eyebrows.

"Ow! God, Kageyama, what did you do to me? This hurts!"

"Me? This is your fault! I was trying to be all romantic and shit and then you had to go and sneeze and now I'm probably going to have a gigantic bruise!"

They bickered for a few minutes after that, like they usually did. Kageyama spaced out while Hinata was explaining that he can't control when he sneezes, especially if it's in his sleep. The setter's eyes scanned the smaller boy's face. Even if they were both left with sore heads and something new to argue about, Kageyama wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
